


Behind Enemy Lines

by yukiartsa



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, I Ship It, I was really bored, attempt at fluff, can't think of many tags, probably ooc as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiartsa/pseuds/yukiartsa
Summary: She couldn’t tell him why she did it; she couldn’t even look at him, afraid that she’d get lost in his eyes again and remember how much she had enjoyed that.(Title is probably temporary)





	Behind Enemy Lines

**Author's Note:**

> i can't come up with a title i like to be honest, ugh x.x there will be an extra part...soon? idk, i want to add on an omake because ugh, i love these two.
> 
> i apologise for the lack of updates (i let a friend borrow birthright like a month ago so i haven't had much enthusiasm to write. i miss my marshmallows ;-;), the fact this isn't beta-read, and it's probably ooc as fuck. but flicking through comments, re-reading my trash and reading some fef fics got me into the mood for writing again, even though this is guaranteed to be trash.
> 
> i hope you enjoy x.x

Gods above, what was she thinking?

Doing something this reckless was out of the question; watching Ryouma cut down the crown prince of Nohr, fleeing as the Hoshidan army pushed back the disorganised enemy forces, pleaded for Subaki to lend him his pegasus, and rode back to the abandoned battlefield for the Nohrian prince (the conflict had since moved away and left the defeated prince), only to heal his wounds.

It had been a passing thought — “will he be okay?” — that had spiralled into great concern, and it was foolish to think it was a good idea. Somehow, she had been fortunate enough to avoid either army, who would attack her with questions, or with swords, and the pegasus had made it back in time to stop the bleeding. Xander was unconscious, and although the bleeding wasn’t serious, the blow from Rajinto punctured a lung. It wasn’t hard to heal, but essentially, he wasn’t breathing. And although her medical knowledge was vast, the only way she knew how to get someone breathing again was resuscitation.

Her cheeks burnt at the thought. Even if it was to save someone’s life, she basically had to kiss them. Being inexperienced made it worse for her; she hadn’t performed resuscitation on someone before, but it had to be done. She swallowed her fears, prying Xander’s mouth open. He looked strangely peaceful, his features relaxed, and the terrifying aura she often saw him in was non-existent now.

Sakura wouldn’t admit that, seeing the Nohrian prince up close, he was handsome, that her heartbeat had quickened, and her hands had become clammy all of a sudden. 

One, two—

Sakura covered Xander’s mouth with hers, and although the warmth was new and intoxicating, she had to put it aside. Deep breaths, and she pulled away, balling up her fists and tried to hit his chest as hard as possible, even though it probably wouldn’t do much.

She quietly counted down, catching her breath with bright red cheeks, and checked to see if he was breathing, before repeating the action. It was after the third time, amidst her shallow murmurs, that she realised Xander had begun to react. His facial expression was the usual grimace, of course, but it was clear he was finally breathing on his own. With a groan, Sakura moved away as the prince weakly opened his eyes, catching Sakura’s gaze.

His piercing green eyes seemed to glare at her soul, but they lacked the malicious intent he had on the battlefield. Instead, the glimmer in those emerald orbs was that of a helpless man, submissive, and seeing a powerful man unfold before her (something nobody had ever witnessed), she was certain her heart had skipped a beat. 

Gods, was she seriously reacting like this!? 

Sakura chided herself, forcing herself to look away. It was a common emotion among young ladies, she knew that, but to feel this way towards the enemy was unfathomable. It had to be something else, surely!

It seemed like Xander had finally caught up on what had happened to him (minus the resuscitation), and he forced himself to sit up. “Thank you for—“ The Nohrian had begun to express his gratitude to Sakura, before she whipped around, and with a newfound strength, forced him back onto the ground. His arms buckled, and he was forced to lie down, the pink-haired maiden holding him down. 

“Y-You shouldn’t be moving yet! Your wounds are still healing, Prince!” She stammered, eyes shut tight, and her cheeks still flushed. Although she hadn’t intended to be over-powering Xander (it sure looked that way, though), she was determined to make sure he made a full recovery.

The blonde huffed softly, and gave in quietly, even if he didn’t say it aloud. Not only was his pride at stake, but… He looked over Sakura again, and how she had yet to move her hands from his chest. Even through his clothing, he could feel their warmth, and it was actually quite pleasing, considering how Nohr was often a cold and wet nation.

“Xander,” he said finally, catching Sakura by surprise. She looked to him, blinking innocently, and it made Xander smile a little — it was clear she’d seen that smile, as she trembled a little, once again avoiding his gaze. “You don’t have to call me “Prince”. Just call me Xander, Princess Sakura.”

“I-I can’t!” She said suddenly, shaking her head, this time surprising Xander. “I-It would feel weird calling you by your name when you still call me “Princess”!”

“Then how about we meet halfway?”

“Eh?”

“You call me Xander, and I call you Sakura. Is that alright with you?”

“U-Um… I guess…”

Xander’s smile widened — Sakura had a quite soft and warm personality which he quite liked, and he shifted a little to make himself comfortable. “Well then, now that we have that sorted, Sakura,” he said, rolling the name on his tongue (she could almost swear he said that more seductively than it should have been), and whistled. 

Sakura looked up to see his horse, darker than any night she’d seen in Hoshido, gallop towards him. It had probably hidden itself, awaiting someone from Nohr to call for him. She smiled, getting onto her feet. “Your horse is beautiful, X-Xander,” she murmured, struggling to manage with the lack of honourifics. Cautiously, she held out her hand for the creature, and, to the surprise of them both, the horse rubbed its snout against her hand naturally.

It was more of a shock to Xander than it was to Sakura, who seemed happy that the horse liked her. The rigorous training he had gone through with his steed wasn’t for battle, but for the horse to accept him as his rider. His father chose this thoroughbred specifically, untamed, nimble and independent, to be Xander’s horse. It took him years to finally bond with his stallion, and even still, his companion was not afraid to do what he wished. Put it simply, he didn’t accept people.

Yet, Sakura had already warmed up to the horse, who nuzzled himself in her hair and shoulder almost lovingly, as if he had a completely different personality.

“He’s never been that friendly towards me,” Xander commented, glaring softly at the horse, who would’ve likely spat on him had Sakura not been nearby, keeping his attention away from the prince. “I-I tend to help out with the pegasus, so he might be attracted to the smell,” she answered shyly, although that was likely not the reason.

The horse, content with Sakura’s affection, trotted to Sakura’s own steed, allowing Sakura to sit back down beside the prince, who finally asked the question he’d been meaning to: “Why did you save me?”

And, once again, Sakura remembered the reason she was here, and her cheeks returned to their rosy hue. She couldn’t tell him why she did it; she couldn’t even look at him, afraid that she’d get lost in his eyes again and remember how much she had enjoyed that. So instead, she avoided the question. “I-I had to repair a punctured lung, stop the bleeding from the blow and…u-um,” she swallowed; it had to be mentioned at some point. “I, um, I-I had to resuscitate you…”

Having finally learnt why the Hoshidan was so flustered, Xander glanced to the side, a faint blush growing upon his cheeks. Sakura was a gentle girl, and he’d never expect her to have a heart of gold towards the enemy. “Miss Sakura?” He said finally, meeting her gaze once again. “Was that…your first kiss?” She stiffly nodded, and Xander’s cheeks darkened. ‘Would you mind if…”

Sakura looked to him finally, watching him shift awkwardly, sharing her shy blush. “Would you mind if I kissed you?”

Her eyes widened, and from behind, the black stallion pushed Sakura onto the Nohrian. Xander glared at his horse, but took this opportunity, and wrapped his arms around her. “If you don’t answer me,” he whispered into her hair, holding her small, doll-like hands in his own, “I will kiss you, Sakura.”

The princess’ cheeks burned, and she couldn’t come up with anything coherent. Was this really happening? Had she…fallen in love with him?

By the lack of reply, Xander took the opportunity to lift her chin up, and softly kissed her quivering lips, which had the faint taste of cherries. He felt Sakura tense for a moment, before she seemed to relax, not making any effort to stop him, and instead, she shifted to make it easier for him to continue the kiss.

After a few moments, they pulled away, breathless, and embarrassed for doing such a thing. Beside them, the pegasus and stallion, who looked thoroughly pleased with what had occurred, looked at Sakura expectantly. Her face burnt up, and Xander pulled her closer towards him.

“How was it?” He asked quietly, holding her close to him, as if afraid she would disappear suddenly. The two horses trotted off, and Sakura squirmed a little, although it was clear Xander wouldn’t let her leave. “Will you stay with me for a while longer, Sakura?”

There was silence, and finally, Sakura looked to him, biting her lip, but she nodded, before looking to the two horses. Xander, on the other hand, rested his head against her shoulder. “Thank you…” He murmured quietly, his body relaxing even with the added weight, and they fell into a lulled sense of peace.

“… Xander?” Sakura spoke, after a long period of silence. Although Xander was afraid she would want to leave, he replied nonetheless, loosening his hold on Sakura as she got up, now sitting on his chest. “Your horse… What gender is it?” The Nohrian prince, confused at the question, looked to a concerned Sakura. “He’s a stallion, a male. Why do you ask?”

She paused, but shook her head, a smile growing on her face. “It’s nothing… I’ll wait until you’re fully recovered.” He seemed to accept this, and lay down once again, pulling her into his embrace once again. Sakura made no attempt to resist his actions, but her cheeks were still tinted red, and she settled, although something was still on her mind:

What would she tell Subaki when he found out that his pegasus, a mare, had been impregnated by the crown prince of Nohr’s very own stallion.

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely off topic, but, in the middle of writing this, i came up with a really dumb shipping name for elise/odin, and i don't know why. it's a references, and props to you if you know it.
> 
> i thought they should be called: eldin.
> 
> yeah okay i'll go die now for my stupidity.


End file.
